Oh Darling
by MissAliceLovely
Summary: What happens when two Navy Seals are pulled into a portal to Neverland? A whole bunch of chaos, adventure, fighting and let's not forget cursing. Meet Aubrey, a soldier who lost so much yet lives each day to her last...and she is to be the final key to Pan's plans...yet Hook won't let her go that easily once he finds out the truth about her. *Actually better then it sounds...*


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own OUaT, I really wish I did (as I know most of you all wish the same as well for yourselves ^.^) but I do not! I do however own any OC's in this story my mind has decided to shove at me lol

Notes: So this does not have a beta so please excuse any and all mistakes made, if there are you are more than welcome to point them out. Also this is my first time writing a OUaT fanfic so please, be a bit gentle in the critics?

Warnings: This story is rated M for a reason! There will be a whole bunch of cursing in this chapter and most likely the next few and there will be gore and sex later on. I will put up trigger warnings in chapters that hold any sexual situations that call for it so if you are underage...skip that section where I put up warnings.

Now...onto the story! And remember to REVIEW after reading to let me know if I should quit and not waste my time with it or if people are actually going to enjoy reading it. :)

* * *

><p>In the real world there are no happily ever afters, true loves kiss cannot wake someone up, hero's hardly ever won and evil almost always outshined the good; because the real world will never be a fairy tale. The real world is full of war, hatred and suffering for those of the living while the dead only know of peace.<p>

That was what Aubrey know…and what she expected of the world.

Fairy tales were not real…but war, war was very much real.

The Kevlar vest covering both her chest and back while the helmet covering her head did nothing yet at the same time everything to protect her body as a tree off to their right exploded just as she and her squad were running past.

No screams left her lips though a pained cry did leave her as the exploding mass of wood, dirt and rock bits slammed into her air born body before she was colliding and rolling on the forest floor just as the rest of her team mates.

Pain flared up within her as various objects bit and scratched her until Aubrey rolled to a stop yet she was quick to scramble up onto her knee, rifle up and poised as she scanned her scope for those approaching bastards.

"Rey contact six o'clock!"

Her body moved on instinct as Hunter's voice sounded off, rifle swinging about as sharp amber eyes immediately locked onto their target just as her finger pulled back on the trigger.

The sharp crack of her weapon echoed through the air at the same time the target's head was blown through, her breathing was soon the only thing she heard for a moment as she scanned their surroundings, "Regroup! Repeat- regroup!" Her voice firm and demanding as one by one her team quickly formed around her.

"Jinx what do you think? What the fuck do we do?" At his left, Aubrey cut a glance towards their squad leader before quickly going back towards her scope.

Wiping at the dirt and sweat that clung to her face Aubrey's mind began working on overdrive as she thought of what they could possibly do. Though they hadn't really come face to face with their enemy she knew instinctively that they were outnumbered.

Jinx readjusted his shoulder pack as he glanced at his team, taking in their wary and battered bodies as he whispered out, "We fight until our pick up arrives. Just waiting for the mail man, gents…and lady…"

A crooked grin made its way across her face at his response as she shook her head and just as she went to reply a crude shot rang out, the sound blasting through the air just as a bullet slammed into a tree close to their area.

Immediately the four went on guard, rifles rising up as their own shot began firing about them.

This was what war was…fighting for your life.

How long had they been in that god forsaken forest fighting for their lives?

Too fucking long!

A loud click had Aubrey's heart racing away within her chest as she moved to take cover behind the large bolder she was near so she could reload. The way the mission had gone was not the way they had planned, all they were to do was scope out the enemy lands, take in detail of the terrain and dangers that others could come across; but shit happened and now there they were fighting for their lives until backup came.

'_Who the fuck knows how long that will take,'_ hearing the sharp snap of the magazine clicking into place Aubrey was fast to get ready before perching up against the rock only to snarl out in in agony as a bullet found its way into her shoulder. Jerking back a bit she narrowed her eyes through the scope and let loose on her trigger, gaining satisfaction as her bullet hit its mark, sending the enemy to the ground.

Bullet wounds weren't anything new to her…to their kind. Being in the military it came with broken bones, bullet wounds and near death experiences.

Clearing the left side Aubrey turned to her right, shoulder screaming in pain and what she saw through her scope had her shouting out in panic, "RPG!"

Yet her warning came too late as the air swooshing noise echoed through her head, the large grenade shooting right towards their location and instinct took over Aubrey as she reached out to grab Hunter's shoulder strap only to have him react first. His shout, mixed in with the others weren't registering within her mind as his body slammed into hers. The forceful momentum sent both of them from their perch on the hill top as their bodies followed gravities example as they began rolling down the hillside just as the RPG hit where they had just been a moment before.

The impact caused the explosion nearly immediately a second later, the force of the blast smashing into the two tumbling soldiers while sending Jinx flying down away from where the two were and Oly…Oly hadn't been quick enough to leap out of the way due to his leg wound.

Grunts and gasps mixed into the air as Aubrey and Hunter scrambled and rolled over rocks, sticks and fallen branches, the world going by in a swirl of colors, before finally coming to a collapsing stop at the bottom of the steep hill.

For a moment the two laid there, both trying to catch their breath. Dry, busted lips parted to suck in gulps of air though in doing so caused a sharp, knee jerking pain to zap through her torso that resulted in her to growl out in pain. _'Another wound to add to the growing pile,'_ closing her eyes she slowly rolled to glance at Hunter, "Are you ok?"

Dark green eyes flashed open his, his left brow bleeding heavily from being sliced open on a rock on the way down, his face scratched up and a bruise was already starting to form near his chin, "Never fear, my brave Darling, a few scrapes and bruises can never hurt this soldier or his good looks."

The accent in is voice came out stronger in his pain but she only rolled her eyes, if he could make jokes then he was fine. Making to move, for they **had** to get under cover, she hissed as the pain in her torso grew worse as well as the rest of her body that screamed for a break.

Shifting over onto his side Hunter gritted his teeth as he scooted over to his female team mate, dirtied hands gently yet firmly grasping her shoulder straps to help bring her to her feet, only standing that close did he notice the flood flowing from her should and the pain that flared within her eyes.

Dusty blonde eyebrows narrowed at the sight before asking, "Question is…are you alright, sweetheart?"

Shaking her head at his over usage of the endearments her boys seemed fond of using around her Aubrey shrugged her rifle back into place, luckily it had stayed on her person during the fall, her fingers tightening against the smooth tan covering as she said, "I will be once we kill those bastards and get the hell out of here-," she was cut off as gun shots and shouts echoed in the air, though they were nowhere close to their position.

The two shared a knowing look before taking off in the opposite direction.

Adrenaline pushed back the pain as they ran through the forest, reaching to her com radio that was on her neck Aubrey asked out, "Oly, Jinx…you copy?"

For a moment only the static buzzed back in her ear piece and gritting her teeth she asked in a more demanding tone, "Oly…Jinx…do you copy?!"

Hunter spotted a large fallen tree and directed her towards it so they could take cover for the moment as she went to try again only to hear a wheezing voice, "Copy that, cupcake queen."

Hearing the deep toned voice both couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. Her boys always found ways to come up with the most girlish of nicknames. Feeling relief from hearing Jinx's voice she went to call again for Oly only to have Jinx cut her off, "He's gone…Oly…he…he didn't get out…of the fucking way in time."

The pain in her should and ribs were nothing compared to the pain of losing a team mate…a loved one…a friend…a brother….shame and anger rushed through her veins as Hunter stared at her with anguished eyes as well. Oh how she wished she could morn properly but she couldn't, at least not yet. Reigning in her emotions as Hunter pressed his com to ask, "What are your coordinates, sir? We will com-"

"Negative, stay where you are."

Both soldiers stared at each other in shock before Hunter responded, "Jinx…we lost Oly, we can't lose another, mate."

For a moment silence took over before Aubrey snarled into her mike, "Enough shitting around! Tell us where you are; we need to get out of here!" She refused to lose another family member. Oly was hard enough but not Jinx, her throat tightened as her eyes began to water, he was the closest thing she had to an actual family member.

Ignoring Hunter's hand on her non-injured shoulder she waited with a heavy heart to hear his voice, only what he had to say caused her despair to grow all the more.

"I won't be going anywhere….I'm paralyzed. I…I can't feel my legs, Rey…my fucking legs." His voice broke near the end as pain flowed through his words that caused a choked sob to break free from her throat as Hunter cursed.

Falling back against the log she felt as through her world was slowly crumbling beneath her at his words, not happening…this…this couldn't be happening!

"Jinx please, I can't…" Hunter was interrupted from saying anything more as Jinx cut him off, "I'll take down as many of these bastards as I can; but you two need to leave. That's an order."

Then finality of his voice tore at her and the pain entered her voice as she whispered with desperation, "Please, _please _tell us where you are…we can get out!"

"Aubrey, sweetheart…stop…"

"No! I can't lose you as well!" the snarl that left her lips was positively feral as she clenched her hands into fists, "I refuse to lose you just as I lost _him_!" A choked sob escaped her lips as she finished, "I can't let you die as well…"

A deep wheezing sigh echoed in the pair's ears as Jinx slowly raised his rifle, having heard voices coming his way. His legs might be useless but he could still use his arms.

At Aubrey's words the older man couldn't help but shed a single tear as he through of him as well, "Aubrey…it wasn't your fault that he died. I have _never _blamed you…Dylan…he would have never blamed you either, my brother loved you so much, do you hear me? You may not have been able to walk down the aisle together but I consider you my sister either way."

Her heart screamed out in pure, unbearable agony as he spoke, her eyes burning as tears finally fell free from her eyes and rolled their way down her cheeks as she closed her eyes as Hunter grasped one of her hands while scouting the area. The guilt and shame tore at her soul as she whispered, "And I love him…" present tense…she would always love Dylan Morrison.

A sudden shot cracked through the air, not near their side though, that caused the two of them to tense, eyes wide as they glanced at each other.

"Hunter…"

Relief ran through their bodies at Jinx's raspy voice and immediately Hunter responded back before waiting as another gunshot echoed around them, "Get out of here, both of you. Do you copy? Get the fuck out now!"

More shots went out and each one tore them apart before the communication radio went completely silent and then the shots came to a stop as well. Disbelief sliced through her as Aubrey began shaking her head, "No…no, no, no, no! Jinx!" Pressing on her com the two waited silently though both knew they wouldn't be hearing his voice again.

Slamming her head back against the log Aubrey kept whispering no while Hunter cursed and snarled about, the pain both of them were experiencing was worse than any wounds they had ever received. Dylan's death was devastating for Aubrey but to lose his brother as well…the man who was to have been her brother in law?

And it was all her fault, again.

A roughen hand cupped her cheek, turning so that she was looking at Hunter, his green eyes blood shot and pained yet there was determination and fire in them as well, "We need to go," when she looked to protest he gripped her cheek harder, "Damn it Aubrey you are going to listen to me! Now get the fuck up!"

With that said Hunter took to his feet, hands moving to grab her shoulder straps to haul her up as well, "This is what we are going to do," starting out as Hunter practically dragged Aubrey as he moved away from the log, eyes searching and ears listening, "We are going to meet up for pick up and we are going to get out of here, do you hear me? Now suck it the fuck up*, Rey!" Shaking her so she paid attention, Hunter glared down at her before letting go and taking off in the opposite direction of where the gunshots had gone off.

A heart beat flew by before she was right on his heels, while she wanted to mourn the Seal part of her told her that she could do that later…once they were safe. The other part of her, the darker side, wanted nothing more than to hunt down her teams…her boys killers and show them just how it was she came to be a Navy Seal.

Blood shot amber eyes glared straight ahead as she and Hunter ran, "Do you still have your radio?"

Nodding his head he said, "It's a sat phone though, we need to get a clear signal to get anywhere." Both mentally cursed at that fact but neither one was about to give up. Closing in on his side Aubrey began tugging at the packs zipper, "Better to get it out now then…fuck this sucks."

Though her voice was still raspy with emotions, Hunter was glad to hear the annoyance overlapping her pain.

Yet just as he was about respond the world seemed to go in slow motion as a few things happened at once. Just as Aubrey made to dig into the pack, a shot echoed sharply in the air followed by her cry of pain as she lost control over her left leg and went crashing into Hunter's back before falling to the ground. Knees colliding onto the unforgiving forest floor Aubrey scrambled for her rifle just as Hunter swung about to cover her back.

But the damage was done by the time they raised their weapons.

Within moments the two were surrounded, outnumbered and outgunned as muzzles were locked onto their bodies…yet no one fired away. Staying at her kneeled position Aubrey covered Hunter's back as he did for her, her upper thigh screaming at her as blood fell freely from the wound; luckily though she could tell from the feel of her leg that the bullet had passed all the way through.

Confusion though swept through her as she stared death down, the men surrounding her were not who she thought them to be. They were not dressed like those of the Middle East…no…they were dressed in fucking Halloween get up in her mind. Most of them wore billowy shirts, long legged breeches and boots all varying from different colors while some had beards, piercings, tattoos…oh and let's not forget the swords…or the ancient old pistols that qualified as their guns. Most definitely not military and honestly the sight amused her for a moment as she bit out, "Does it look like October thirty first, bastards? Being killed by a bunch of fake pirates…wonderful."

Shifting his weight at her words Hunter gently shushed her, "We aren't going to die." Tiffany tensed at his casual words…he was taking the whole scenario rather…well…

Before she could say something in return a deep cackle broke around them that caused her to bristle, "He be right, dearie. _We_ don't mean to kill the two of you." The voice was raspy and rough, like someone who smoked pack after pack of cigarettes and it really just seemed to piss her off even more. "It's been far too long, laddie, give or take fifty years or more in our homeland. How has the non-magic realm been treating ya, Hunter? I see you still kept the name _he _gave ya."

Jerking back Aubrey glanced up at Hunter, his strong jaw locked and eyes narrowed in on the unknown enemy she couldn't see, "What the hell is he talking about?"

A deep growl tore from his throat as Hunter bit out, "Don't listen to his lies."

"Oh! Lies are they? I be telling the truth, dearie…it is Hunter who has kept many things from you," the raspy voice spoke out again, resulting in her to grit her teeth as she rose to stand back up, her rifle still poised against her shoulder at the ready. Blocking out the pain in her entire body she limped slightly so she could turn about in a near sluggish manner, slightly unfocused amber eyes locking onto cold brown. He was clearly the leader, at least that's what she took from the modernized weapons strapped onto his back as well as the large hidieous hat on top of his head…that and the way he held himself.

"She has nothing to do with this…" Hunter's growl had Aubrey tightening her hold on her weapon, she felt so lost and so confused as to what was going on as she narrowed her eyes onto Hunter and snarled out, "Do you know them or something, Hunter?"

As he made to reply the leader was quick to beat him to it, "Oh she has everything to do with this. _She_ will be _her_ undoing! You know this laddie, that's why you left and came here, sought her out and became 'friends'. All to try and protect her; but ye failed…he _allowed_ you to leave Neverland but now he wants you back," pausing to glance at her he added on, "The both of you."

Aubrey blinked…and then blinked again, "Neverland," the snort was in her voice as she went on, "As in…Neverland? The Disney movie about Pete-"

"Don't fucking say his name!" The shout from Hunter had her recoiling away as he lowered his rifle to cast a burning look on her, a feral look in his eyes causing her to look at him in disbelief, "It's a childern's story! Disney made it for crying out loud!"

"Ah lass, Neverland is no story…it's as real as you and I, though I must say you have a very unlady like way of speaking."

Sending a glare towards the main man she said in a monotone voice, "I'm a Navy Seal." When he merely gave her a confused look she added on, "So you believe Neverland is real?" At several nods she snorted out, "I'm guessing the Lost Boys, Captain Hook, Tinkerbell and Wendy are real too?"

Hunter tensed at that last name while the pirate raised a brow at the female, "Aye…you should start believing in fairytales, dearie. You're about to live in one."

Having heard enough Aubrey snapped her rifle back up, eyes spitting fire as she locked onto the grinning man, "Fairy tales don't exist and you killed two very important boys of mine…" the unsaid threat hung in the air but the cold eyed man merely laughed.

Throwing his hands on his hips he shook his head, "And you killed a handful of my crew, two of yours is nothing to what I lost," he sneered cruelly at the two.

Fury swelled up within her chest at his words and Hunter had to quickly slam his hand down onto her shoulder to keep her from attacking the man with her bare hands, though he had forgotten about the injury on that particular shoulder that had her groan out in pure agony yet it served to stop her.

Raising one hand up while the other reached into his pocket before coming out as well, the pirate gave a rather crooked smile, "We've been looking a long time for you, Aubrey Renee Darling, he's been waiting a long time to finally meet you," his words sent a chill down the two soldiers backs.

Pulling her against him, Hunter felt the buried fear beginning to surface as his eyes locked onto the small bean in the other man's hold. No…no he worked too hard for this to happen! Trying to break his hold, Aubrey narrowed her eyes on him as she asked, "You know my name? How? Who is this…he?!"

Her shout was met with a full belly laugh as the pirate shouted two words that strike pure terror in Hunter's heart, "Peter Pan!"

The name had just left his lips as he threw the bean near the two, his men hollering with victory as the portal opened in its green hue.

"RUN!" Grabbing a star struck Aubrey, Hunter made to pull her away and as she was turned to face him three things happened at once.

Movement from behind him caught her attention as one of the men raised a bow, her eyes widening as he took aim for Hunter. Screaming out she shoved him aside, instincts screaming not to let him get hit, just as the arrow was let loose and pain unlike any other ripped through her as the arrow head sliced through her side and stayed locked within her body. Time seemed to stand still as yells and shouts tore around her but her ears only heard the faint buzzing that seemed to grow louder and louder as her body slowly began to shut down. Locking eyes onto Hunter she whispered his name past cracked lips before she began losing her vision before she began falling backwards as a pulling sensation took over her numbed body as her eyes sight went black.

Panic seized him as Aubrey was pulled into the portal, shouting her name Hunter didn't even hesitate to jump in after her. He couldn't let Pan get his hands on her, not after what he had overheard all those years ago. As the portal took him as well he reached out and grabbed a hold of his unconscious friend, tugging her bloodied and battered form close as he closed his eyes and thought with all his might of the one place in Neverland he prayed would still be there…a ship with white sails.

* * *

><p>* this is my favorite quote from Lone Survivor.<p>

Please remember to review if you read this, thank you!

Miss Alice


End file.
